


The adventures of sauna club

by i_mperfect



Category: DDT Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M, Sauna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_mperfect/pseuds/i_mperfect
Summary: So it's outrageous there isn't sauna club fic and I'm trying to fix it with this series. Content will be in true DDT style - comedy, fanservice and the occasional deep feels. There will be catboys and I make no apologies for it.Episode 1: In which Take gets a reminder and Shunma takes advantage. Set @ the sauna, obviously.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	The adventures of sauna club

At Shunma’s insistence, Sauna club took a break from the heat to let their bodies recover. Fortunately, it was a quiet day and, as regulars, they had access to plenty of private space to spread out. Which was just as well, given that they weren’t the quietest group. Lounging on the deckchairs provided, Takeshita buried his head in some manga, occasionally nodding over at Yuki’s rambling about some protein cookie recipe he wanted to try. Shunma had given up on feigning interest and stretched out, towel covering his face. Clearly bored by the conversation and seized by the impulsiveness that had somehow managed to get him this far in life, Mao stopped vanity searching to loudly ask the group.

Who has the best ass in DDT?

The snort from under the towel covering Shunma’s face indicated that he wasn’t, in fact, asleep.

Yuki perked up, though largely because he figured this was a conversation that played to his strengths, but before he could respond Mao offered his thoughts on his own question

Because I was thinking Nobu. Damnation might have us beat when it comes to butts. This is important for our pride as Sauna club!

Shunma’s snort turned into a full-on giggle as he started to pull the towel from his face. Yuki looked appalled. Mao, grinning as he realised this conversation was having the desired effect of provoking Yuki, turned to Takeshita, who still hadn’t looked up from his manga.

What do you think Take-chan?

Takeshita slowly lowered his manga. Placing it carefully by his side and looking thoughtful, like he was truly considering his options.

Me.

Deadpan.

Better than…?

Absolutely. My ass is way more sensual.

Shunma was starting to give up on the possibility that he might ever be able to breathe again, biting on the towel to try and stifle his laughter. Mao sneaks a look over his shoulder at Yuki, who clearly wanted to make his own contribution to this conversation but was suddenly considering the possibility that he might be better off not saying anything at this point. Mao has no such concerns.

But we see so little of your ass! Maybe you need to consider some new gear.

You make a good point. But I wouldn’t want to make anyone look bad.

Shunma, finally regaining some composure, decides to chime in.

You guys are so mean! Yuki is sitting right there on his perfectly fine ass and you’re all ignoring him.

They all turn to look at Yuki, who beams at Shunma.

Hey, he’s right guys, I’m afraid I definitely have this one.

He nods seriously before standing up, turning around and pulling off his towel in one quick motion.

Look!

The other three dissolve into fits of affectionate laughter as Yuki pulls some poses, just to make sure his point is clear.

Mao waves his hands at Yuki, gesturing for him to sit down.

Yes, yes Yuki-kun. Ok, you win. Please keep up the good work!...but ok, another question.

He pauses for effect, with what is definitely a mischievous glint in his eye.

Who has the nicest cock in DDT?

Silence. Shunma looks thoughtful for a second.

I feel like we should have answered this question already.

Mao sticks his tongue out.

Just because you’ve answered this question already! Go on then.

Hmmm, there’s some contenders..

Yuki, towel restored to covering apparently the best ass in DDT, cuts in to offer his own opinion.

Harashima. It’s definitely Harashima. 

I knew you liked older guys Yuki-kun! That’s why you like me best isn’t it?

Who said I liked you best Shunma-chan?!

Shunma sticks his chin out, pouting. Yuki rolls his eyes before opening his arms wide. It’s an invitation Shunma literally jumps at, leaping out of his seat and knocking Yuki back into his with a ferocious hug.

I knew it!

Hey! You two…my question!! Well, I guess it can’t be helped…

Mao clears his throat, definitely up to something.

…I mean, we all know it’s Tetsuya anyway.

Shunma and Yuki stop giggling, frozen. Shunma shoots a look at Mao that is half admiration, half horror. This could really go either way. Slowly they all turn to look at Takeshita, who has picked up his manga again and is staring at it very very hard.

Very aware of the three sets of eyes on him, Takeshita looks over, trying to look exasperated. The little half shrug he gives might be taken by most people as non-committal, but to those who know him very well indeed, its almost enthusiastic agreement.

Mao nods decisively, happy to be proved right and having successfully provoked everyone. He returns to scrolling on his phone, with the sounds of Shunma trying to get Yuki to wear another of his ridiculous hats proving a comforting background. When the alarm on Shunma’s phone goes off 2 minutes later, reminding them to head back into the Sauna, things seem relatively normal. Well, maybe not for Takeshita. He’s still sitting back, looking decidedly irritated. He’s clearly given up on the manga which is now strategically placed to cover some of the signs of his frustration. As the others grab their towels to head back inside, Takeshita mumbles something about going to get some water and heads off, walking a little stiffy, towards the showers. Shunma, who has been keeping a close eye on how everyone is doing, claps the other two on the shoulders.

I’ll just check he’s feeling ok.

He strolls off slowly behind Takeshita, turning around to wink at Mao as he does.

You better thank me later.

Mao mouthes at Shunma, who grins and blows him a kiss.

Mao’s pretty sure he’s going to hear about this later in graphic detail. He shrugs and turns to Yuki.

So I’m your real favourite right?

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? I'm taking requests! 
> 
> All comments appreciated very much.


End file.
